


Control

by 6AwsumPossum9



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feral Behavior, M/M, Mates, Possessive Derek, Slash, avoiding the pack, dub-con - slight, fed up stiles, puppy derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6AwsumPossum9/pseuds/6AwsumPossum9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, fed up with Derek's I-Ruin-Fun attitude, skips out on the pack meeting. Meanwhile Derek, tired of pushing Stiles away, decides to let his wolf take control in order to secure his mate by his side. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters.

Freedom at last!  I scurried out of the school as soon as detention ended (thanks a lot Scott), and went to my Jeep.  It was Friday and that usually meant some werewolf crap would be going down, but ever since the alpha pack had been defeated, the town was pretty dull.  Hence, I was prepared to do productive things this weekend, like maybe begin that English paper I’d been putting off, or perhaps looking up some scholarships online t fill out…yeah, I’m most likely going to just play some mindless videogames the whole weekend.

When I arrived home, I saw that my dad’s patrol car was gone, so it’d most likely just be me for a couple a days.  Which in the end, although a bit lonely, was pretty damn cool considering I could just lounge around in my boxers and drink straight from the orange juice carton without fear of getting caught.  Slamming the front door shut behind me –and locking it, which had become a habit ever since all the supernatural crap came into existence-, I rushed up the stairs to my room.  I turned on my TV in there and decided on something easy to start off with: _Crash Bandicoot 2._  It was now thought to be vintage, and was pretty damn fun when one gets into it.

After about an hour of mindless jumping on boxes and collecting fruit, my cell phone buzzed in my pocket.  Originally I hoped that it was just a text that way I could ignore it with no problem, claim I was on the toilet or something, but when it continued to buzz I had to answer it.  I paused the game and put my phone up to my ear.

“Yo,” I muttered.

“ _Pack meeting.  Now,_ ” came the gruff voice of Derek.

The way I saw it, I had two options: 1). Go to the pack meeting and put up with Derek’s foul attitude and awkward clinginess, or 2). Stay home and play fun video games and maybe order a pizza.  Ooh, that sounds like a good idea, and since no one else is here, I can get Hawaiian style.  Scott complains that fruit should never mingle on a pizza, completely forgetting that tomatoes are fruit and are the basic foundation for the delectable dish.  Allison hates ham.  My father shouldn’t be eating pizza in the first place with his heart.  Lydia on a perpetual diet and Jackson likes onions on his…disgusting.  Erica and Boyd are still missing, so I never have to worry about them.  And Isaac, being weird, likes just boring plain cheese!  Come to think of it, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Derek eat pizza…

“ _Stiles!_ ” Derek barked into the phone.  Hehe, barked.

“Huh?”

“ _Pack meeting at my house, now._ ” He sighed.

I looked at my paused video game.  Well, this dilemma was a no-brainer.  “Uhh, I’m kinda sick, so I can’t make it.  Gonna just lay in bed all weekend, so tell everyone else not to bother me, ‘kay?”

_“You’re lying.”_

Damn it!  How did he know that? “No I’m not!  It’s the flu, very contagious.”

“ _Werewolves can’t catch the flu._ ”

Well, he does a point there.  “Uhhh…I, uh, have AIDS.”  It was the best thing I could come with on such a short notice.  Granted it was a pretty low excuse, but there’s no way Derek could know that I didn’t have it.

“ _You don’t have AIDS!_   _Now we’re going to have a pack-_ ” I hung up the phone, cutting him off.  Nope, I’m not having a pack meeting.  I’m going to waste this weekend, playing mind-numbing video games!  Besides, I was no in no mood to put with that sourwolf anyway, especially after what he did last weekend.

I had this whole date planned with this awesome guy I met online.  Me and the guy were supposed to go to one of those really nice restaurants, the ones that have bread sticks and a glass of water to along with your real drink order.  Then after that, we were supposed to go to the movies to see that new zombie flick that was supposedly banned in Iceland for being too gory.  But what happens?  Stupid Derek shows up at the restaurant, yanking me out of the place without a word.  He just shoved me into his Camaro and dropped me off home without a word, ignoring each one of my protests to turn around so that I could finish the awesome date.  My date, who thought I walked out on him with someone else, refused to accept any of my calls to apologize.

Therefore, because Derek and his weird I-Hate-Stiles-and-Am-Going-to-Ruin-Any-Fun-He-Wants-to-Have-Because-I’m-the-Alpha attitude, I’m taking a little break from the pack.  Was it childish? You bet your sweet ass I’m being childish by pouting in my room and ignoring Derek, but he was worse!  He literally dragged me away from my date, without any explanation whatsoever.

I resumed my game and went on with my weekend plans, hoping that Derek was feeling awful for what he did.  I think my hanging up on him gave him the message too.  He didn’t call me back or send any texts my way, both of which I was grateful for.  However, four hours later, when it was all dark outside –and after I ate a whole pizza by myself- my cell phone was bombarded with text messages, all from the pack.

**_Scott_** : _U ass!_

**_Lydia_ ** _: What did you do? Derek was pissed and made up run nonstop for hours!_

**_Jackson_** : _U realize I’m going to murder u now, rite?_

**_Peter_** : _Haha, ur too funny_

**_Isaac_** : _Y Stiles? Y?!?!_

**_Allison_** : _It may be none of my business, but Derek’s all mad over u_

What the hell? I looked over the messages, deciding it best not to respond, lest I get any backlash or worse: a lecture regarding the importance of pack dynamics.  I shuddered at that last thought.  God, I hate lectures.

There was a little thud over at the other end of my bedroom.  I turned around and jerked back, letting out the manliest scream I could muster.

There in front of the window was Derek, standing with his stupid alpha arrogance, wearing that leather jacket like it was the only article of clothing he owned.  He seemed to roll his eyes at my shriek, and just glared in my direction.  “Why didn’t you show up?” he demanded in a chilling voice.

Son of a bitch.  In hindsight, I should have seen that hanging up on Derek and ditching the pack meeting would have led to him getting pissed, but at the time I had just felt so good sticking it to the man.  “Well, you see, I-”

“Or, better yet,” he interrupted, “why did you hang up on me?”  He began to stock forward, his massive bulk swinging from side to side in a very authoritarian manner.

Screw this; I couldn’t come up with a good enough excuse to save my life.  I’d heard that the truth would always set you free, so I figured: why not go with the truth? “I didn’t wanna see you,” I said, straightening my posture so that Derek wouldn’t see how much me saying that scared me.

Derek winced, but quickly regained composure.  “Fine,” he growled, turning around and jumping out of my window.

~*~*~

After Derek left in an angsty mood, I went back to my video games.  It doesn’t bother me at all that I hurt his little feelings or made him cry.  Like I stated earlier: he ruined my date, giving me no explanation as to why he felt the need to.  Shoot, there was once a time when I thought I had a crush on Derek, but that quickly ended with all of his slamming me into the walls and barking out orders to me like I was one of his dogs.

He hates me.  No doubt about it.  And with that in mind, I decided that it would be useless for me to waste my time and feelings on him.  There’s only so much I can take.

Three in the morning rolled around and I began to have trouble keeping my eyes on the TV screen without having it become all blurry.  I turned my video game off got up out of my swivel chair to flop down onto the comfy bed.  I kicked my shoes off and shrugged off my jacket, shoving my face deeper and deeper into the pillow.

I sighed in content as my eyelids began to droop, letting sleep take over my body.

There was a thud by the window and I startled up, whipping my head over to face whatever came into my bedroom.

“Oh my God!” I cried when I saw a dark lump on my hardwood floor, with liquid seeping out of it.  I jumped out of bed and slapped the light switch, illuminating my room and the animal carcass that lied in front of my window.  A rabbit.  There was a dead rabbit in my room, its blood ruining my floors!

I spent probably a good half hour cleaning the mess that the dead bunny had created.  I even poured some bleach on the floor, removing a bit of the polish, but hey, I didn’t want to get rabies or anything.

~*~*~

“There was fucking rabbit, a dead rabbit mind you, in my room!” I cried over the phone to Scott.  “I was about to go to sleep when it just got flung into the window by something.”  I paused and thought it over for a second.  “Or by someone.  Did you have anything to do with this?”

Scott groaned on the other end.  “ _No Stiles, I didn’t.  Although I should have!  Thanks to you, we all had to run for four hours!  It was torture!”_

“How is that my fault?”

Scott paused and hesitated a bit.  “ _It just is.  I gotta go._ ”  Then he hung up, leaving me confused.

I shrugged it off and turned my TV on to continue my awesome weekend plans.  Today I decided to give my fingers a break and just watch some bad comedy shows.  I was in  the middle of a really funny of South Park when my cell phone began to buzz again.

“What?” I groaned when I answered it, a little piqued that my plans kept being interrupted by the pack.

“ _Well good morning to you too_ ,” Peter purred on the other end. 

"What do you want?” I groaned even louder this time.  If I didn’t want to talk to Derek, then there was no way in Heaven or Hell that I’d want to talk to his psycho uncle Peter.

“ _It’s always a pleasure talking to you Stiles, but I called to see if my nephew was still over there with you._ ”

Derek? He’s calling to see if Derek’s with me? “Uh, no, he left like two seconds after he got here.”

“ _Really? Was that the first or second time?_ ”

“First or sec- Dude, he was only here one time.  That was it.”

Peter gave out a little chuckle.  “ _Yes, yes.  Of course he was. Why don’t you give Derek a big hug for me, from his Uncle Peter._ ”

That’s just weird.  “He isn’t here.  And hug him yourself!”  I hung up and turned my cell phone off so that I’d have no more distractions this weekend.  I wanted to do nothing at all, and the pack is getting in the way of that!  I leaned back into my chair, my stomach grumbling a bit.  Man, I’m so hungry.  I did kind of want curly fries, but that involved leaving the house.  I glanced down at my red t-shirt and black boxers, deciding that I was too lazy to get dressed.  Therefore, I would have to scavenge whatever I could in the house.

I got out of my chair and went to the door, having it dawn on me for a brief moment that this would be the first time this weekend that I’d leave my bedroom.  “Cool,” I muttered to myself, proud that my weekend plans were turning out alright so far.  I turned the doorknob, earning a small growl from the other side of the bedroom, near my bed.

What the? I spun around and looked over at my bed, seeing nothing but the tangle of blankets that I kicked off myself a little while ago.  I walked over, shifting through said blankets, only to find nothing at all.

“Weird,” I murmured.  One of my pillows rolled onto the floor and I bent over to pick it up.  When I did, I saw the glowing red eyes of a certain alpha underneath my bed.  “Derek? What the hell are you doing here?” I could feel my pulse rising in anger and my face getting warmer.  This fool, after I told him that I didn’t want to see him, hid underneath my bed?! How long had he been under there?

Derek just stared at me, his red eyes being all I could see at the moment.

I moved away, standing up with crossed arms.  “Get out,” I ordered.

Slowly Derek inched out from underneath the bed.  I inwardly cringed when I realized that he was naked, probably hiding out in my room after he went all full alpha wolf or something.  He glanced up at me as he crawled out, still in his regular wolfed-out form with the sideburns and fangs…and lack of eyebrows for some odd reason.

I stomped over to the window, slamming my feet on the ground extra hard to emphasize my anger with the creeper werewolf.  I slid it open and pointed outside.  “Out!” I demanded, using my boss voice.

Instead of the snippy comeback or the “Screw you” that I was expecting, Derek whimpered and hurried back underneath my bed, refusing to leave my bedroom.

No frickin’ way!  “Derek!” I groaned.  “Get outta my house!”

Derek gave out a little whimper, not making any movements.  Well this sucked!  I have the alpha in my bedroom, with his inner wolf in control of his body, refusing to leave me alone after he royally pissed me off.  Just great.  What have I done to ever deserve this?

“Fine,” I grunted, shutting the window.  I walked over to my door.  “I’ll just leave my own frickin’ house then!  Turn off the lights when you go.”  As soon as I put my fingers on the doorknob, Derek unleashed a low growl and bounded out from under my bed.

In a flash I went from almost leaving my bedroom to being pinned on my back, with a snarling Derek hovering over me.  He bared his teeth at me, growling in my face, eyes flashing red with fury.

I held up my hands in surrender.  “What’s up?” I asked in a shaky voice.  Derek had his muscular bulk over me, his powerful chest vibrating as he growled.  “You don’t want me to leave the room?”

He shook his head.  Okay, so his inner wolf understands me and can sort of communicate.  That’s a good thing.

“Fine!” I hurried.  “I won’t go anywhere.”

Derek smiled, his fangs gleaming when my bedroom light flashed off them.  He got off me and trotted (on all hours like a dog) over to my bed, jumping on top and circling around for a bit before settling on top of the covers.  He let out a contented sigh and kept his eyes on me, watching my every move.

“Uhh, you know that you’re like naked,” I muttered as I stood up.

Derek cocked his head to the side.

“Uhh, well, I don’t know if you know this…probably not, but I’ve never had a naked man in my bed before.  So could you like maybe, I don’t know, put something on? Anything?” I moved to my dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers, tossing them over at Derek.

Derek’s smile grew even larger, which was super odd considering I’ve never seen this sourwolf smile ever.  Even when we watched Family Guy together, he never even cracked a smirk.

“Virgin,” his wolf growled out in a deep, animalistic voice.

My ego deflated and fell into little dust particles inside of me.  “Yes, Sourwolf, I’m a virgin!”  I threw my hands up, pissed that even animals could pick up on it.

Derek continued to smile, but pulled the boxers on that I had given him.  Like any piece of clothing that I lended him, they were skin-tight, way too small for his muscled up bod.

I rolled my eyes and plopped back into my chair to watch TV.  My stomach growled, but I had to just put up with it, considering Lassie over there wouldn’t let me leave the room.  There were no snacks stored in my room anywhere for these kind of emergencies, so I just sat suffering.

Again, my stomach let out a big growl.

Derek perked up from my bed and moved over to the chair where I sat in the middle of the room.  He nudged my abdomen with his head, looking at me with those giant red eyes.  “Mate hungry?” he asked.

“Of course I’m hungry.  I haven’t-” I jerked in surprise and stared down at the werewolf in front of me.  “What did you call me?” There’s no way.  Derek hates me, and I don’t particularly favor him.  There’s no way I could be his mate.  Peter had told me that werewolves mate for life, and once they find theirs, that’s it.  Fin.  Done.  Over.

Derek relaxed his head on my thigh, which was fairly easy for him from his dog position.  “Stiles is my mate,” he said, his stubble scratching my skin whenever he spoke.

No!  No, no, no!  No, that isn’t possible!  I cannot be Derek I-Hate-Life Hale’s mate!  That wasn’t fair!  We don’t even like each other and now he’s claiming that I’m his mate.  My body went limp in the chair and I covered my paling face with my hands, shaking my head from side to side.  I can’t be a mate to a werewolf.

I could feel Derek’s warm hands traveling up to my shoulders, holding them in a comforting way.  “Mate, are you alright?” he asked.  He let out a small whimper and moved closer to me, nuzzling my neck with his itchy face.

Oh my God.  I’m a werewolf’s mate.

My head drooped and I groaned.  Then an idea popped into my head.  I didn’t have to be stuck with a werewolf mate who hated my guts, I could just run.  Yeah!

I shoved Derek back and jumped out of the chair, sprinting over to the door.  I slammed it open, cracking some of the drywall when I did so, and scurried into the hallway.  The stairs came into view and that meant all I had to do was climb down them, go outside, get into my Jeep, and then drive off to freedom.

But none of the subsequent things ever happened.  As soon as my foot touched the first step, I was flung over the shoulder of no one other than Derek, and carried back into my room where I was literally dropped onto my bed.  I bounced when I hit the mattress and then looked over at my captor who was sliding my bookshelf –still filled with tons of crap- in front of the door to block my exit.  Plus, I was on the second story with like, no roof ledge out my window, so there was no escape for me.

Derek pounced onto the bed, grabbing both of my hands in one of his giant ones.  He pushed his growling face into mine, snarling with anger.  “Mine!” he growled.

Lydia had schooled me earlier about werewolf behavior.  When a werewolf was pissed beyond belief, the best thing to do was to act submissive so as not to challenge them.  Therefore, I bent my head back, exposing my neck in a submissive way, showing Derek that I wasn’t a threat to him or anything like that.  Hopefully that would calm him down.

Derek seemed to utter a bark of joy and he attacked me with his mouth.  He started with my neck, kissing and lapping his tongue all over the area, then he moved up to my face, pressing his mouth to mine.  His stubble prickled my lips and I opened up in a gasp, which allowed Derek to shove in tongue in, exploring the crevices of my mouth.  At first I was too shocked to do anything, but eventually I came to realize that it felt…good.  I gave in, letting Derek’s strong, large hands roam all over my body while his tongue danced with mine.

I gave out a low moan when he moved from my lips to my neck, kissing my pulse point.

Derek growled in approval, his wolf proud of my reaction.

Then I jerked back in realization.  “Wait!” I shouted, pushing on his chest with my hands.

This just caused Derek to get angry.  He snarled once again, baring his fangs at me.  “Mine!” he growled.  “Stiles is mine!”

“Yes,” I stammered.  “I’m yours, but I thought you hated me!”

It was Derek’s turn to jerk back.  He snarled at me once more, this one the loudest one yet.  “I’d never hate my mate!” he roared.

Oh yeah? “Then why’d you ruin my date last weekend? You knew I had been waiting for that date for a long time, and then you came and fucked it up.  And worse of all, you didn’t even tell me why!  So tell me Derek, why do you act like you hate me so much if I’m supposed to be your mate?”  I threw my hands up in anger, leaning forward and getting in the werewolf’s face this time.

Derek scrunched his eyebrows together and let out a soft whimper.  “I didn’t want my mate to go out with another man,” he said, his muscled arms snaking around my waist.  He moved his head to crack his neck, his inner wolf giving over control to human Derek.  Regular Derek, without the sideburns and with eyebrows, was in front of me now.  He cupped my face in one of his hands.  “Stiles, I’ve been in love with you ever since I first saw you, but I didn’t want you to be stuck with all this supernatural drama.”

“So you act like a dick to me?”

Derek looked pained for a moment.  “I thought it’d be best if you didn’t like me, that way you’d have no reason to stay.”

“Then why did you fuck up my date?” Seriously, if Derek did want me to not like him and leave this place, then why’d he ruin my chance at happiness with someone else?

His eyes flashed red and he growled.  “Because,” he growled, leaning forward so much that it forced me to lay on my back with him over me, “I’ve decided to listen to my wolf, and keep what’s rightfully mine.”

“What’s rightfully yours?” I repeated.  “I’m not a possession.”

“But you are,” Derek smirked, placing both hands on my hips.  “Everything in this room is mine: your bed, your TV, your porn stash underneath the bed, and most importantly…you.  You belong to me, Mate.”  He slammed his mouth down onto mine, claiming control automatically.

I immediately gave in, allowing Derek to claim every inch of me. 

“I’ve grown tired of trying to push you away,” Derek growled as he sucked on my neck.  “My wolf and I want  you.”

“I want you too,” I moaned, pulling his body closer to mine.  Yeah, I can totally deal with being a werewolf’s mate.


End file.
